The Erusian aces
by yellow 14
Summary: A series of fictional biographies about the Eursean aces shot down by Mobius One.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat, Namco does

AN: This is based on the named pilots you encounter in Ace Combat Distant Thunder if you replay the game with SP continue.

Ciffreo: The ground pounder ace.

Lieutenant Charles Ciffreo was the grandson of the infamous WW2 fighter ace Thomas Ciffreo. Despite this he failed to successfully pass the stringent testing and training the Eurseans placed on their air superiority pilots. Instead he was transferred to close air support duties, flying an A-10 Warthog.

For most pilots this would be a sure-fire way to avoid becoming an ace fighter pilot, however Ciffreo found that in an A-10 he could fly much better than he did on other faster, more suitable air superiority fighters. His first kill came during the early stages of the war. An F-16 assigned to protect San Salvcion with his squadron attacked the flight of A10's he was with. Allowing the enemy fighter to overshoot him, he fired a sidewinder missile into the F-16's tailpipe. The pilot, a Franco Sarnor was captured and spent most of the war as a POW.

After that his kill tally steadily rose. ISAF planes in the close air support role discovered that there was an enemy pilot who specialised in engaging aircraft like his own. He also brought down several fighters that attempted to protect their fighters. A good part of his success was down to the toughness of his fighter. Often he would return with battle damage that would have destroyed other aircraft. The A-10's ultra impressive manoeuvrability at low level was his other advantage. He painted a hammer, hammering an F-16 on the side of his aircraft. This was his symbol. However, after the retreat to North Point by the ISAF forces, he saw little action.

Fellow pilots described him as a cocky and overconfident person, who overestimated his skills. His squadron was posted to Thomas Fargo airbase in preparation for a possible invasion of ISAF's new headquarters North Point. However most Eurseans, including him believed that an invasion of North Point was not going to happen. The bomber contingent at the nearby Rigley airbase would just hit ISAF GHQ and finish the war in short order.

However ISAF struck first. On the fifth of October 2005, two squadrons of ISAF fighters hit Rigley airbase. Against orders, he flew out to meet them, perhaps seeking one final chance to add to his kill record. It was there that he encountered Lieutenant Karl Gruber of the ISAF forces, more commonly known as Mobius One. His A-10 proved to be no match for Mobius Ones F-4 Phantom II at the higher altitudes and he was shot down. He failed to eject and his body was buried with full military honours.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See ch1

Thomas Tempel: Luckiest pilot alive.

Thomas Tempel joined the Erusean air force several years before Stonehenge was built. He proved himself to be an exceptional pilot during training and was noted for his considerable good luck at cards.

He was assigned to a squadron of F-16s who he stayed with for the majority of his military career.

During his early years in the military, he was present at several minor diplomatic incidents and on one occasion was forced to shoot down a hostile spyplane as it attempted to escape.

He was on the verge of retiring when the war began and his term of service was extended for the duration of the conflict.

His first aerial victory during the battle of Stonehenge when he engaged an ISAF Mig 29. After approximately ten minutes twisting and turning, he was able to fire a sidewinder missile into the Migs right tailpipe. The pilot, a Lieutenant Sarah Gardner failed to eject and went down with her plane. He gained his second aerial victory thirty seconds later when an inexperienced Tomcat pilot flew into his sights and was promptly shot down.

During the early stages of the war, he obtained a steady number of aerial victories and had several lucky escapes from experienced ISAF aces, such as Colonel Rachel Jo the Eagle Hunter and Lieutenant William Hale and he became noted in the squadron for his exceptional luck, rather than his skill. In his hometown of Sufftro he was considered to be a local hero and his family were treated like accordingly.

By the time ISAF had retreated to North Point, he was being hailed as the luckiest pilot alive despite the fact that his prestigious skill had played its part. He himself believed in his luck and his callsign Roulette reflected this. His symbol was a roulette wheel on the side of his aircraft.

His squadron was assigned to protect the newly captured radar facilities on Mount Shezna and it was there he encountered the pilot Mobius One. Tempel was pursuing another fighter when he was knocked out of the sky by Mobius One's F-4 Phantom II. After ejecting from his fighter, Thomas Tempel was rescued from the area around Mount Shezna with hypothermia but despite coming close to death he made a full recovery. He rejoined his squadron and obtained fifteen more kills against ISAF. However he never encountered Mobius One again. In an interview after the war, he said he was lucky not to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See ch1

Lieutenant Honor Rigaux. Dissident in the cockpit.

Honor Rigaux joined the Erusian air force shortly after the war began. Normally she would have been rejected from fighter training on political grounds. She was involved in several anti-war protests before the conflict began and this would normally be grounds for rejection. However, Honor had a number of influential relatives, both in the military and the civilian government.

In training, she proved to be an exceptional and unorthodox pilot who was disciplined on several occasions for disobeying orders, a trait that would continue to dog her career. She was posted to an air defence squadron flying Mig 21's, a plane that she actively disliked because it did not give her a lot of range.

Her first aerial kill was an ISAF fighter attacking a transport plane. The enemy pilot, a Lewis West, was about to shoot down the V-22 Osprey, when she fired an R-73 missile up his tailpipe. He ejected and spent the rest of the war in a POW camp. The V-22 was carrying none other than the minister of war, Garry Powver. He heard about her desire to be elsewhere and used his influence to arrange a transfer to a frontline squadron, this time flying F-15C's.

On the F-15C, Honor was to gain several kills against ISAF A-10's and another three against ISAF air superiority fighters. She was considered and rejected for the Yellow squadron, on the basis that James Dragoue, Yellow 13 disliked her. Shortly afterwards she was posted to a squadron of Mirage 2000's. Here was a plane that she fell in love with at first flight. Friends of hers described how she had enthused about the aircraft and it comes as no surprise that on her first operational sortie, she gained two kills. But when the Mount Shezna radar facilities were destroyed, her squadron was recalled to base.

On the seventh of December 2004, she was flying a combat air patrol near Comberth harbour, when she received a distress call from a group of transport planes under attack from an ISAF force. Her plane arrived at the battlefield almost too late to save the transports, only one remained. Shooting down an F-4 Phantom II as she arrived, she was instantly engaged by Mobius One who was flying an F-16 at the time. A sidewinder missile hit her fighter, but it failed to do enough damage to bring her down. Mobius One finished her with his cannon. She successfully ejected, but injured her back on landing. Declared medically unfit to fly, she became the squadron administrator.

Five months later, her brother was killed in action. The result of this was a depression that eventually culminated in her suicide. She was found with a gun placed in her mouth and a suicide note. Despite a lack of evidence, several conspiracy theories about her death continue to circulate.

A small woman, Honor Rigaux was five feet tall, had short, blonde hair and brown eyes. She is described as having a passionate sense of right and wrong and had an argumentative personality. At her funeral, her father described her as a truly remarkable person.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far and not read the disclaimer, you're not about to start now. See p1

AN: This one should've been up first, but I missed him. Thank you Bloodmentor for all your help, it's been invaluable for this fic.

Captain Chen Wang: Erusia's secret ace.

Unlike most of Erusia's aces, Captain Wang's early career is shrouded in mystery. Records of his pre-war service are fragmented and often incomplete. After joining the Erusian air force in late 1996 he was transferred to the secretive Division Seven. Little is known of Division Seven, but from the few available records, it is widely believed to have been a division of Erusian air force that provided airborne support to terrorist organisations friendly to Erusia. Wang is believed to have flown for several such organisations including the Golden Blades and the Purity League.

After war began, all of the pilots in Division Seven were placed on active service. Wang's squadron was equipped with F-5E's and tasked with close air support duties.

His first official kill occurred over Sri Fanrir, a city-state with a small and hopelessly obsolete air force. After performing a bombing run, his plane was attacked by one of the cities Mig 17's. Pulling his plane into a loop, he found himself on the tail of a very surprised enemy pilot. The enemy pilot's surprise would be unusual in any other air force in ISAF, but in the Sri Fanrir air force, it was automatically assumed that bombers couldn't manoeuvre like that. With a burst of cannon fire, he destroyed the Mig 17 with minimum effort. The Mig pilot was probably Sergeant Lewis Marlin, however the destruction of all records by the Sri Fanrir military makes this impossible to confirm.

When ISAF began to launch air strikes against Stonehenge, Wang's squadron was one of several squadrons assigned to protect the weapon. In the event, it was the Yellow Squadron, which provided the majority of the defence for Stonehenge. However Wang was able to engage and destroy two Tu 95 Bears which had been deployed in a desperate last attempt to destroy Stonehenge. Another attempt would not be made until the successful attack led by Mobius One.

As the ISAF forces were retreating, the ISAF planes that were providing air cover were often aircraft similar to the F-5 in terms of capability. During this time he successfully engaged and destroyed four Mig 21 Fishbeds and three F-4 Phantom II's.

On the nineteenth of September 2004 he was given a mission to fly an opening attack against Allenfort airbase. His F-5 was to take out airfield defences before the main strike force arrived. Unfortunately for him, as he began his attack, an F-4 Phantom II flown by the rookie pilot Mobius One arrived in response to Allenfort's distress calls.

Pulling his aircraft up and jettisoning his remaining bombs, he engaged the ISAF pilot. After several minutes turning inside of Mobius Ones turning circle, Mobius One dived away. Then he unexpectedly turned around and fired an AIM 7 Sparrow missile at close range. The missile destroyed his aircraft and he went down with his fighter. Mobius One proceeded to destroy all the bombers.

Captain Chen Wang is described as being a short Asian man with a face that was easily forgotten. He was both quiet and thoughtful. He was also a fanatical supporter of the Sraw party, who led Erusia to war.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace combat except in my dreams.

Lieutenant Raymond Marcos: The last Red Baron.

Raymond joined the air force six months before the war began. He had just finished training when the war began. His instructors reported that he was an exceptional pilot and with their recommendations, he was posted to an elite squadron of Mig 29s who were all painted red. They called themselves the Red Barons

His first aerial victory was over Stonehenge. An ISAF F-14 Tomcat flew in front of him, chasing a future Erusian ace, Lieutenant Kaiya Vaisala, who was flying an F-5 at the time. He fired his cannon into the aircraft in front of him and destroyed it. The ISAF pilot, Lieutenant Harry Goldstien failed to eject, but his weapons system officer, Lieutenant Ruby Hart did. Neither of them had seen Raymond until it was too late. The Erusian pilot he saved later became a close friend of his.

Shortly after Stonehenge was captured, his squadron was engaging an elite ISAF squadron over the Ferner George when a tragic case of friendly fire destroyed almost all of the squadron. Stonehenge fired at the ISAF fighters, but due to a failure in communications, the Red Barons were still in the area when it fired. Raymond was chasing an ISAF Mig 29 Fulcrum at low level at the time and avoided being hit. He was the only survivor of his squadron. He did however bring down the Mig 29 that he was chasing at the time. After that he distrusted Stonehenge.

After a period of medical leave, he was posted to another squadron. His red Mig 29 joined him and he became known as the Red Baron II. On his first mission with his new squadron, he successfully downed seven ISAF fighters and two ISAF Chinook helicopters. In his hometown, he became a local hero.

After the destruction of the bombers at Rigley, the Erusian air forces operations consisted of aerial defence duties, in which the Erusian air force concentrated on defending Erusian territory against ISAF attacks and small rhubarb nuisance sorties against North Point.

On his third rhubarb sortie, an ISAF Mig 31 Foxhound ace intercepted him. Captain Jamie Farman was a highly experienced pilot, who used his fighter's speed to compensate for his fighter's lack of manoeuvrability. Raymond used his opponent's speed against him, allowing the Foxhound to fly past him and fired an R-73 missile into his tailpipe.

He was also involved in air defence duties, downing another six ISAF fighters as they attacked various targets within captured Erusian territory. It was on one of these missions that he was shot down for the first time. On the nineteenth of November 2004, his squadron responded to a distress call from the Comberth oil refinery, claiming they were under attack. Shortly after arriving, he shot down an ISAF F-4 Phantom II. He failed to see an ISAF F-16 Falcon behind him. That Falcon was flown by one of the newer ISAF aces Mobius One. Mobius One fired an Aim-9 sidewinder into Raymond's fighter and he was forced to eject.

After being rescued, he returned to his duties. Less than a week later, he was shot down over the ocean by the ISAF naval ace, Ensign Fay Rembrant. He successfully escaped his aircraft again, but died of hypothermia before rescue vessels could save him.

AN: I know that in the game, Stonehenge doesn't hit Erusian planes, but it doesn't seem realistic. So I've used a little artistic licence to make it more realistic. (No offence to Ace Combat)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason. So don't sue.

Lieutenant Gordon Levy: Blackbird killer.

Lieutenant Gordon Levy came from an old Erusian naval family. However at the age of eleven, he discovered a love of flying after being taken for a ride in the backseat of a Hawk trainer jet. So when he left high school he joined the air force with the intention of flying fighters.

During training, it was noted that he excelled in high-speed interceptions rather than close quarters dogfighting, in which he proved to only be passable. As a result, he was posted to a Mig 25 Foxbat squadron. Many of his fellow pilots hated the restrictions that came with flying the Foxbat, but for Levy it was a match made in heaven. Although the Mig 25 was restricted to turns of 3g or less, it did have one major edge. It was and still is the world's fastest fighter, which has been clocked travelling at mach 3.2 on one occasion.

Shortly after being posted to this squadron, the war began. Less than a day later, he gained his first aerial victory. His squadron was intercepting an ISAF SR-71 Blackbird. The Blackbird shot past them at high altitude and was rapidly getting out of range when he turned in pursuit. Pushing his fighter as fast as it would go, he locked an R-40 missile onto one of the retreating Blackbirds engines and fired. The missile sucessfully entered the right engine of the Blackbird and severed its wing off with the explosion. This was the first of seven Blackbirds he was to bring down in a similar fashion.

After the ISAF forces retreated across the ocean, he was transferred to a squadron of F-14 Tomcats as part of the newly formed naval air service. Previously, naval pilots were members of the air force assigned to the navy. After a period of fresh training, he was posted to the aircraft carrier Quartz. There he was restricted to flying defensive duties only. The idea was to preserve as many fighters as possible for the invasion of North Point. It was during this time that he sucessfully engaged and destroyed four ISAF B-52's and three ISAF F-15C Eagles as ISAF attempted to destroy or at least cripple the Aegir fleet. However, unlike most F-14 Tomcat pilots, he never fell in love with the 'cat'.

On the twenty-third of November, he took off to intercept yet another attack on Comberth harbour. Flying at high altitude, his weapons system officer, a Fernando Trawn, spotted a group of F-16's flying towards the harbour. They turned to face the approaching ISAF fighters. Using the AIM-54 Phoenix missile system, he was able to destroy two of the approaching fighters. However, when he was forced into a dogfight at close quarters, his skills proved to be no match for Mobius One. Mobius One used his fighter's incredible manoeuvrability to turn well within his turning circle and fired a Sidewinder missile into Levy's aircraft.

After sucessfully ejecting, he was posted to a flight training school to train pilots in high-speed interceptions. However, as the war progressed and the Erusian's casualties began to mount, he was returned to a frontline squadron, this time flying Mig 31 Foxhounds. With the Erusian forces in retreat, ISAF began to bomb strategic targets in Erusia, such as weapons factories and power stations. He was to sucessfully intercept and destroy six B-1B Lancers and five Tu 95 Bears during this time. His squadron was on its way to Farbanti when Erusia surrendered.

Less than a year after the war, Levy disappeared. Rumours of his involvement with the supposed 'Grey men' of Belka continue to circulate. There are also rumours that he joined the terrorist organisation A World without boundaries.

AN: I've done better, I know. This pilot proved to be difficult to write and originally he wasn't going to survive the war, but the plot bunny ran away with me. As always, read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See ch1

Captain Sandra Del Vico: Erusia's wondering daughter.

Captain Sandra Del Vico's flying career began 12/5/1994 when she became a test pilot for the Erusian Company Sapt Fighters. During her six-month training period, her instructors noticed that she excelled at low-level flying and recommended her to test the companies attack fighters. The first aircraft she tested was the SEPECAT Jaguar +1 programme, created to bring Belka's retired Jaguars back into operational service.

However, the start of the Belkan war caused the contract to fall through, as the Erusian government at the time made it illegal to supply weapons to Belka. Shortly after, Sapt Fighters went bankrupt and Sandra Del Vico found herself unemployed. She did, however leave with a great deal of flying experience on low-level attack aircraft. She was recruited by the Swift Sword mercenary company and assigned to a squadron of SEPECAT Jaguars flying against Belka in the closing stages of the Belkan war. It was here that she gained her first aerial victory.

A Belkan F-14 Tomcat pilot chased after her squadron after it attacked a Belkan powerplant. The pilot bounced the Jaguars and was able to bring down her two wingmen with a pair of Sidewinder missiles. Sandra Del Vico pulled a sharp turn upwards and brought her plane onto his tail. A Sidewinder missile from her overwing missile rail brought the unfortunate Tomcat down. The pilot, a lieutenant Kurt Griffin and weapons system officer, Henry Rawlings both ejected safely. This was to be her only kill in the Belkan war.

In the years that followed, Sandra Del Vico saw combat in several small conflicts, often in conflicts that required a high level of deniability from the sponsoring government. She flew a wide variety of aircraft during this time. The Mig 23 Flogger, the Dassualt Mirage F-1 and Mirage III as well as BAE Hawk, Dassault/Dornier Alpha jet, Hawker Hunter and the Su 24 Fencer. Aerial opposition was minimal in these conflicts and poorly trained, poorly equipped pilots flew the few enemy fighters they did encounter. So despite the number of conflicts she was involved with, she only gained four kills.

In March 2004, she returned to Erusia and was conscripted into the air force. Questions over her political loyalties meant that her posting was delayed. When the war began, she was assigned to training duties at the advanced strike training facility near the area known as the Whisky Corridor.

After ISAF retreated to North Point, Erusian casualty rates began to climb. The ISAF pilots that had survived Stonehenge's attacks formed a battle hardened core of experienced pilots whom were more capable then the inexperienced pilots they were originally.

With lingering doubts over her political loyalties, she was posted to an attack squadron flying Panavia Tornado's. It was during a routine attack on an ISAF base that she scored her first aerial victory of the conflict. An F-5 had sucessfully taken off and was attempting to defend his base. Despite being more manoeuvrable then her, she used the sheer power of the Tornado's engines to stay to fast for him to bring her into range. She was able to bring her Tornado round to face her attacker and fired a Sidewinder missile into the F-5's nose. The pilot, Lieutenant Roger Schwartz was killed on impact.

She was to obtain a further four aerial victories in the two sorties that followed, an F/A 18 Hornet, a Mig 29 Fulcrum and two F-35 Lightening II's. Despite this, Erusia's high command still refused to consider her for a fighter squadron, but Captain Sandra Del Vico expressed an interest in staying where she was. On the 14/12/2004 she became engaged to her Tornado navigator Matthew Hart.

On the sixteenth of December 2004 they took off to intercept an attack on the solar power station in the Faith Park region. Normally a squadron of Tornado GR1's would not be involved with intercepting an attack, but as the solar panels were vulnerable to Stonehenge fire, every fighter in range was called in to stop the attack. Approaching the ISAF aircraft at high speed, Mobius One was able to fire a Sidewinder missile from his F-16 Falcon into her aircraft at point blank range. Both her and her navigator were killed instantly.

Sandra Del Vico is described as a cynical woman with a sharp sense of humour and a firm loyalty to her comrades. With black hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, many have described her as having Latino looks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat. So don't shoot me down or sue me, ok.

Lieutenant Kaiya Vaisala: The general's daughter.

Lieutenant Kaiya Vaisala's flying career almost never happened. Coming from an old established military, the Vaisala's had traditionally joined the 501st infantry regiment. When Kaiya decided to join the air force, her father, General Hugo Vaisala, attempted to stop her application from being accepted. Fortunately for Kaiya, the fierce rivalry between the army and the air force was to work in her favour and she was accepted.

During her basic training, she was involved in several disciplinary incidents relating to her families army background and it was only because of her exceptional skills in the air, that she was not given a dishonourable discharge. This was to be a considerable problem throughout her military career. As a result of her infractions, she was posted to an isolated squadron of F-5 Tiger II's.

When the war began, Kaiya's squadron was posted to the frontlines as a close air support squadron. Over Stonehenge, she was to encounter fellow future ace, Lieutenant Raymond Marcos, who at the time was a member of the Red Baron squadron. They were to later form a firm friendship. It is widely attributed to this friendship that she was transferred to a Mig 29 squadron.

Shortly after joining this squadron, she obtained her first kill, an ISAF Su 37 Terminator. Her squadron was on combat air patrol, when they spotted a flight of ISAF Su-37's below them. From this position, they were able to perform a classic bounce manoeuvre.

After ISAF retreated to North Point, Kaiya's score began to rise. Unlike many Erusian aces of the time, Kaiya was to earn the title ace, not during the good times of the opening stages of the conflict, but instead, at the beginning of the harder times for the Erusian air force. She was to obtain a further six kills intercepting ISAF attacks over captured territory, before being transferred to a squadron of F/A 18 Hornets over difficulties with her commanding officer.

In the F/A 18 Hornet, she found a plane that she truly loved to fly. While she had enjoyed flying the Mig 29 Fulcrum, it's lack of decent BVR weaponry was a constant source of annoyance for her and she had place several requests for the Erusian air force to actually complete upgrading their fighters to the M standard. The F/A 18 Hornet suffered from no such flaw. In this fighter she was to obtain a further three victories as she performed rhubarb sorties over North Point.

On the 31/11/2004, Vaisala's squadron was deployed over Comona Island Rocket Base, along with over fifteen other squadrons in what was to be the single largest aerial engagement of the war. She was able to add another two victories to her kill record before Mobius One engaged her. At the time, she was involved in a dogfight with another ISAF pilot, a Neil Redman, flying a Mirage 2000, when Mobius One flew overhead and was able to perform a classic bounce. She was able to eject from her fighter and was rescued by an ISAF search and rescue team.

On her way to a POW camp, Vaisala was able to escape from her captors and was able to stay on the run for three days, before being recaptured. This was to be the first of several escape attempts, culminating in her successful escape on the 18/3/2005, when she was able to steal a SR-71 Blackbird and was able to reach friendly territory. Overnight she became a celebrity, as the first Erusian POW to escape North Point. Her superiors decided to use her as a propaganda symbol and she was forbidden from any more aerial conflict. At the end of the war, she met Mobius One and they became friends. In late 2007, she suffered an unexpected stroke and died, still the only POW to ever escape North Point.

Her friends describe her as an intelligent and temperamental young woman, with red hair and red eyes.

AN: I was struggling with writers block when I started this chapter. The 501st title comes from Star Wars. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own AC ok?

AN: Despite the fact that my writer's block is broken, this one proved difficult to get out. Sorry about the delay.

Flight Sergeant John Tuttle. The ace oddity.

Flight Sergeant John Tuttle is something of an oddity amongst Erusian aces. As well as being an NCO, he also was one of the many people conscripted into the Erusian forces, with no prior piloting experience. These reasons alone should have stopped him even flying fighters. The Erusian air force was the only air force in the region to insist that all of its fighter pilots be commissioned officers. NCO's were given roles like transport and bomber duties, as well as training duties.

Conscripted into the air force shortly after the war began, John Tuttle quickly made the rank of sergeant. After a brief period of training (which would have been unacceptable in peacetime) John was assigned to a transport squadron, flying C-5 Galaxy's. It is likely that is where he would have remained had it not been for an incident that occurred shortly before ISAF retreated to North Point.

He was flying a group of high-ranking officers, including the ace pilot Colonel Damien Smirnova. Their aircraft was intercepted by an ISAF F/A-18 Hornet piloted by the ISAF ace Roger Gold. The two escort fighters were shot down after a brief dogfight. Demonstrating considerable piloting skills, Sergeant John Tuttle was able to minimise the amount of damage the plane sustained and was able to make an emergency landing. Colonel Smirnova recommended his transfer to fighters. He failed to obtain a commission however and this was to hinder his military career

Posted to a squadron of Mirage 2000's, he obtained his first aerial victory intercepting an attack against a small supply depot. An ISAF Tornado was making an attack run, when Sergeant John Tuttle was able to attack out of the sun, using his cannon to destroy the aircraft. Pilot Thomas Ritch and navigator Peter Swartz was unable to eject in time and went down with their plane.

He was able to obtain a further three kills against ISAF raiders in the following month. However following an altercation between himself and a pilot from a nearby Tomcat squadron, over the differences between the two fighters, he was posted to an F-14 Tomcat squadron as a punishment.

Unlike many Tomcat pilots, he found the Tomcat to be a difficult fighter to fly. On his first sortie, the ISAF ace Colonel Rachel Jo shot him down. This was to pursuade him to apply to join an F-15 Eagle squadron. His request was accepted and he was transferred to the 43rd tactical air division.

Flying F-15 Eagles, he was to obtain a further eight kills, primarily escorting Erusian bombers.

On the 24/1/2005, his squadron was assigned to protect a squadron of A-10 Warthogs as they flew towards the ISAF forces landing at the Stov Nievra beaches. He spotted Mobius One flying at low level in an F/A-18 Hornet and dived to attack, presuming that his quarry was an easy kill. However Mobius One was to see his attack and evaded it with a sharp twist. Diving away, Mobius One was able to put some distance between him and Sergeant John Tuttle. Turning his plane around, Mobius One fired an AIM-120 AMRAAM missile at his attacker and bring him down.

Sergeant John Tuttle is described as having short brown hair, with grey eyes and being tall for a fighter pilot.

AN: Having rewritten this chapter twice, I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace combat.

AN: Sorry this ones taken so long, the plot bunny got a little stuck and I wanted this one to make up for my last chapter.

Colonel Robin Faye: An ace of two wars.

Robin Faye's military career began on the nineteenth of August 1994 when he was accepted into the Belkan naval air service. After basic training, he was accepted for fighter pilot training. He was posted to the carrier Graf Spey in January 1995, flying some of the first Rafales in operational service.

The purpose of the Graf Spey was to attack allied shipping out of the range of land based fighters. During the opening stages of the Belkan war this strategy worked. The early success of the Graf Spey was largely due to a failure of allied intelligence, which, for reasons unknown, had failed to uncover the existence of the Graf Spey.

On the first day of sailing, Robin Faye obtained his first aerial victory. An Ustio Nimrod maritime reconnaissance plane spotted them as they left and he was sent up to destroy the aircraft before it could report its discovery. Rapidly climbing upwards, he placed his aircraft on the tail of the rapidly fleeing Nimrod and fired a MICA EM missile at the aircraft at a range of 21 miles. The missile hit the port wing of the aircraft and damaged it, but failed to destroy it and he was forced to chase down and destroy the aircraft with his cannon. The crew of the Nimrod failed to escape their aircraft and went down with their plane. Their names were lost when their files were destroyed during the Belkan invasion.

Robin flew several anti-shipping missions during the opening stages of the war, during which time he was to obtain no more aerial victories. He was involved with the sinking of three Ustio navy warships, the cruiser Achilles, the destroyer Scimitar and the helicopter carrier Rose. He also sank four gunboats and one cargo vessel, the Stormrider, which was carrying ammunition at the time.

Shortly before the arrival of the mercenary company Axe & Hammer, the Yuktobonian hunter-killer submarine, Red October sank the Graf Spey. This was the beginning of a hugely successful submarine campaign by the Yuktobonians, which was to deny Belka the use of its navy.

Returned to land, Robin was assigned to a squadron of Dassualt Mirage F1 fighters, flying anti shipping operations, with limited success. He did, however sucessfully engage and destroy three Osean F-14 Tomcats at close quarters.

As Belka's situation worsened, his squadron was reassigned to aerial defence, as the allied bombing was beginning to destroy Belka's ability to fight the war. In this role, he was to destroy seven Osean B-52 Stratofortresses and five Sapin Tu-22M3 Backfire bombers. He rose to the rank of Captain during this time.

After the end of the war, he was recruited by the Erusian air force and promoted to the rank of Colonel. He was assigned a squadron of Mirage 2000 fighters. His squadron was an elite force that was a predecessor to the Yellow squadron. However, defence cuts saw the squadron disbanded in March 1999.

When the Sraw party came to power in early 2001, they asked him to join the Yellow squadron, but he declined. When the war began, he flew a Rafale against the ISAF forces over the mainland, obtaining twenty-five kills composing of eleven F-5 Tiger II's, six Mirage III's and eight Mig 21 Fishbeds.

After the retreat of the allies to North Point, his squadron flew defensive patrols, while they waited for the supposedly inevitable surrender of the allied forces. After the destruction of the bombers at Rigley by allied fighters, his squadron was assigned to perform rhubarb sorties against North Point, in preparation for their invasion. He was to obtain a further nine kills against the ISAF forces, destroying four Tornado ADV's and five F-4 Phantom II's.

When the ISAF forces sucessfully landed on the mainland, his squadron was assigned to aerial defence duties once more, the invasion of North Point postponed indefinitely.

During this time, ISAF attacks began to intensify. Stonehenge's effectiveness against the attacking ISAF fighters were reduced as the ISAF pilots learnt to avoid its attacks. (Although they didn't always succeed in this) Robin was able to engage and destroy six F-15E Eagles and three Eurofighter 2000 Typhoons.

On the 28/2/2005 his squadron was one of several sent to intercept an attack on Erusia's supposedly impregnable fortress line, the Tango line. As his aircraft flew over the submarine base, he flew into the sights of Mobius One, who had just finished an attack run on the base and was climbing away, barely missing the cliff face in the process. Mobius One fired his cannon and tore Robin's fighter apart. Colonel Robin Faye failed to eject from his aircraft and went down with his plane.

A short man with short brown hair and brown eyes, Robin is described as a difficult person to know, preferring his own company to the company of others.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? (Lawyer informs me that I do.) I don't own Ace Combat.

Captain Yoshi Noujmin. The tactician.

Captain Yoshi Noujmin's career began on December the eleventh, nineteen eighty-four, when he joined the Erusian air force. After basic flight training, he was recommended for fighters and was duly accepted.

Transferred to Herjarn aerial combat training base, Yoshi was to become involved with the brief conflict that would later be called the Yotarn incident. A rouge faction of the Syar military, led by General Walther Sharret, attempted to seize the Erusian Island of Yotarn, an island that was, and still is heavily disputed. The Herjarn base was one of three training establishments on the island. The other two were Turtra, a naval training facility and Ytra, a training facility for Erusian commandos.

The Yotarn incident was to last six days. While the pilots at Herjarn provided close air support for the outnumbered Erusian forces and provided air cover, in training jets that were poorly armed in comparison to their Syar opponents. The First and fifth commando regiments were forced to dig in and hold out against the Syar landing forces, which outnumbered them by 2:1. Those regiments were involved with some of the most bloody and bitter fighting. Meanwhile, the training cruisers Crescent and Golden attacked the enemy fleet in hit and run attacks, creating the impression amongst some of the ground troops that the navy wasn't pulling their weight. The crews of the vessels in question, resented this, the strain of the cat and mouse game that they were playing was highly stressful.

Flying a Mig 21U training aircraft, Yoshi Noujmin was to obtain his first aerial victory during one of the many attacks Herjarn was to launch against the rouge Syar fleet. After dropping his two bombs on a Syar troop carrier, Yoshi was attacked by a Syar Mig 19 Farmer as he pulled away. Corkscrewing his plane right, he suddenly reduced throttle. This unexpected move caused the enemy pilot to overshoot him and fly into Yoshi's sights. Yoshi fired his ventral gun pod and took the tail off of the enemy fighter.

The name of the enemy pilot is believed to be Lieutenant Jack Rico, however details of the rouge forces casualties were destroyed after their failure to sucessfully capture the island. (There are a number of rumours that this was in fact a deniable operation, sanctioned by the Syar government to seize disputed territory, however the Syar government denies it to this day.)

After the Yotarn incident, the Erusian government decided to bulk up the island defences. Yoshi Noujmin was posted to join a Mig 23 Flogger squadron that was part of these new defences. He was to serve in this squadron until the 21/3/1992 and was involved with over two hundred interceptions with Syar aircraft (although he was never forced to destroy them). On 21/3/1992, he was transferred to an F-16 Falcon squadron based near Farbanti. Less than six weeks later, he was posted to an Su-27 Flanker squadron, after his squadron leader discovered an affair between him and his squadron leaders wife.

During several major training exercises over the course of the following years, Yoshi Noujmin developed the tactics that were to serve him well during the Stonehenge conflict. His most famous tactic was the decoy strike, in which an aircraft flies at low level to act as a decoy for an enemy plane to attack. The enemy fighter dives to attack and is promptly bounced by a second fighter that he never even saw. If the enemy plane fails to follow the decoy and instead engages the second fighter, then the decoy turns on the enemy and shoots down the enemy plane.

Steadily earning his way up to the rank of captain, Yoshi Noujmin was given command of a flight.

In early 2004, his squadron was equipped with Su 35's, possibly in preparation for war. His term of service was extended for the duration. Training was stepped up and he trained all of his pilots in the decoy strike manoeuvre. Assigned to act in pairs, his flight rapidly built up an impressive kill record during the opening stages of the war. Yoshi's kill score was lower than that of other members of his flight, largely attributed to his tendency to act as the decoy aircraft. He did however, sucessfully down six F-5's and two Hawk trainers.

Shortly after the ISAF landings, his squadron was assigned to interception duties against ISAF strikes. The decoy strike manoeuvre was used against him on at least three separate occasions and although he sucessfully avoided being shot down, on each occasion his wingman did not. He did however obtain a further six kills, made up of four Mirage 2000's and two Su-37 Terminators.

On the 14/3/2005 Noujmin's squadron was scrambled to intercept a pair of civilian airliners that were attempting to escape Erusian territory. Stonehenge was disabled at the time through overuse. Although Stonehenge was disabled, it was only for a day, but the engineers who were on those planes knew the only day they had a reasonable chance of escaping.

Noujmin's wingman was in hospital with a broken leg at the time, so he was forced to fly in alone. Approaching from the opposite approach vector to that of his colleagues, he attempted to ambush Mobius One as Mobius One dealt with the attacking fighters coming from the other side.

Climbing into an attack, he fired an R-77 missile at long range. The missile suffered a guidance system failure and failed to track Mobius One's Eurofighter 2000. Mobius One responded by deliberately stalling his aircraft, causing his plane to fall out of the sky. As he fell past Noujmin, he levelled out and fired his cannon into Noujmin's tail. Captain Noujmin failed to eject from his fighter and was buried with full military honours.

A short man, with Oriental features and short black hair, Captain Yoshi Noujmin was an extremely popular pilot and several members of his squadron swore to destroy Mobius One. They were to fail, all of them were killed in action over the course of the war, some falling to Mobius One, some to others.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I said that I did own Ace Combat, Namco would use the most terrifying force on the planet against me. Lawyers. So no I don't own Ace Combat. Besides, if I did, AC6 would have had far more planes.

Captain Remus Urata: Foreign Legion ace.

Captain Remus Urata's career began on the 27/4/1991 when he joined the Estovakian Union Air Force. After a rudimentary flight training, he was posted to a squadron of Hawker Hunter fighters.

Less than a week after he joined his squadron, the Kingdom of Emmeria declared itself to no longer be a part of the Estovakian Union, having been subjugated by Estovakia almost 300 years earlier. The Estovakian Union responded to this with a massive invasion force, of which Urata was a part.

The hastily formed and vastly outnumbered Royal Emmerian Air Force was no match for the Estovakian Union Air Force. Urata's first kill was an Emmerian Mig 21 Fishbed, when his squadron was able to bounce an Emmerian squadron. The pilots name was Lieutenant Matthew Warner and he went down with his plane.

During the early stages of the Emmerian war of independence, the Estovakian Union air force was to enjoy almost completely unchallenged air superiority, although several Royal Emmerian air force pilots were to regularly challenge this, the overall situation was grim and Urata was one of the many Estovakian pilots who was to gain the title ace. He was to down another eleven Mig 21's, eight F-5 Tigers, twelve Hawker Hunters and four Mig 23 Floggers during this time.

As the conflict continued though, the Emmerians acquired better and more up to date fighters, most notably the F-16 Falcon and the F/A-18 Hornet. With the arrival of these fighters, the tide of the war was to turn in Emmeria's favour and the Estovakian military was shown for the paper tiger that it was. Although the Estovakian Union had more forces available, their equipment was obsolete. At the beginning of the war, this hadn't been a problem. The Royal Emmerian Air Forces equipment had originally been from the Estovakian Union Air force. However, with the arrival of new equipment, the tide of the war turned and the Estovakian Union was to suffer defeat after defeat. The Estovakian Union Air Force was almost completely destroyed and by January the Estovakian forces had been driven from Emmerian soil.

On 7/1/1992, less than a year after the war began, the Estovakian Union was forced to negotiate a humiliating piece treaty with Emmeria. Shortly afterwards, the Estovakian Union broke up as its constituent parts sought independence.

Unable to afford or maintain its massive military, Urata was one of the many Estovakian military personnel forced to leave the military. Disillusioned and bitter, he travelled from country to country, working in various menial jobs, until he arrived in Erusia.

It was here that he joined the Erusian Foreign Air Legion, part of the Erusian Air Force that accepted personnel from other air forces who had been forced to leave prematurely. The majority of recruits were often psychologically unsound, but the Erusian military gained an impressive force of highly expendable pilots for extremely high-risk missions.

When the Stonehenge conflict began, Urata and his squadron were deployed on high-risk missions against heavily fortified enemy positions as a first wave. The average casualty rate for these missions was approximately 40-50% of deployed aircraft. At the time, Urata was flying Mig 21's. He earned his way up to the rank of Captain, due to his impressive skill in these attacks. He also obtained a further eleven kills comprising of eight Mig 23 Floggers and three Mirage III's.

Shortly after the ISAF forces retreated to North Point, Urata was transferred to an F-2 squadron. Assigned to perform rhubarb sorties against North Point, he was to down six F-14 Tomcats, Twelve Mig 31 Foxhounds and nine Tornado ADV's.

After the ISAF forces landed on the mainland, his squadron was reassigned to attack important targets to the ISAF forces advance. The squadron was to take heavy casualties in this role and Urata was almost shot down on several occasions. He was to obtain no further aerial victories during this time.

As his squadron steadily dwindled away, the survivors were assigned to defend Stonehenge. After the successful defection of the Stonehenge engineers, an attack was seen as imminent. And on the 2/4/2005 the attack came. Urata's squadron was scrambled, but before they could get complete their take off, they were attacked by a wing of ISAF fighters led by Mobius One and were destroyed. Post battle analysis showed that it was Mobius One who was responsible. Captain Remus Urata was killed instantly. His body was returned to Estovakia and he was buried with full military honours, despite the ongoing civil war.

A relatively tall man, Urata had short black hair and an Arabic appearance. He was described as being a loner who admired the Erusian government. He was also very loyal and ruthless.

AN: I wasn't expecting this to come up so soon, but I've been playing too much of Tom Clacy's HAWX game.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I might love to fly, but that still doesn't mean I own Ace combat.

Lieutenant Victor Gunn: The glory hunter.

Lieutenant Victor Gunn's career began shortly after the beginning of the Stonehenge conflict. He joined the Erusian air force and after basic training was recommended for fighter training. His instructors did note that he had a strong tendency to show off and it was this tendency that was to get him in trouble on more than one occasion.

His fighter training was cut short as the demand for new pilot's rose. Although the Erusian air force retained the edge it had with Stonehenge, the ISAF pilots were adapting. He was posted to a squadron of F-15E's just before the ISAF landings.

His first aerial victory came less than a week after the ISAF landings. His squadron was assigned to harass the ISAF forces beachhead in the south. He had just finished a bombing run on an ISAF supply ship and had managed to inflict minimal damage to it, owing to the impressive manoeuvres of the ship, the Silver Dragon, captained by Captain Fritz Damos. As he pulled away from the attack, he spotted an ISAF An-12 Cub flying towards the beach. Turning hard, he came up behind the ISAF plane and fired an Aim-9 Sidewinder into the aircraft's inner port engine. The resulting explosion tore off the port wing. There were no survivors. The crew's names were Captain Harry Swift (pilot), Lieutenant Ronald West (co-pilot), Navigator Scorpius Lockwood and Loader Sergeant Blake O'Brien.

As the ISAF continued to retake lost territory, his squadron began striking at targets behind the new ISAF lines. In this task they were not alone. Almost 90% of the Erusian fighter force were involved with rhubarb sorties against the ISAF forces. The Erusian military aimed to slow the ISAF advance enough to sucessfully halt the ISAF invasion and launch a counter-attack. During these missions he was to shoot down a further six F-16 Falcons and one Su-27 Flanker. One of the F-16's he shot down was the ISAF ace Eric Trespar.

After the destruction of Stonehenge and the loss of a member of the previously invincible Yellow squadron, his squadron was reassigned to close air support duties to the hard pressed Erusian army. (It is a credit to the Erusian army that despite their heavy loses to the ISAF forces, they maintained an orderly and controlled retreat and were able to hold against the numerically superior ISAF army.)

The Erusian government attempted to suppress the news of Yellow Four's death and play down how effective the attack on Stonehenge had been. However the news that a member of the Yellow squadron had been shot down by an ISAF pilot leaked out. This lead to a number of rumours about the ISAF pilot who shot her down.

These rumours included one that Mobius One flew an amazing new ISAF fighter that used alien technology to make it faster and more manoeuvrable than anything the Erusian's or anyone else had. Another was that Mobius One was a genetically enhanced pilot, who could out-think and out-fly any normal human. There was even a one that he was in fact a super-computer.

None of these rumours were to deter Lieutenant Victor Gunn, who intended to gain glory and fame for his skills. He saw Mobius One as his nemesis, although in reality, he was no match for him. However, while he sought out Mobius One, Mobius One himself was on a morale boosting tour of the city of North Point. During this time, Victor was to destroy a further three Tornado's, one U2 spyplane and one F-15C Eagle

It wasn't until the 7/5/05 that he was to finally meet Mobius One in battle. Five Erusian fighters were chasing a damaged ISAF U2 spyplane as it attempted to escape to ISAF territory. Mobius One had been ordered to clear the airship mounted jammers in the area and was the only ISAF fighter in the area. (His task was made all the easier by the fact that due to helium shortages, the airships had been filled with hydrogen.) He cleared enough of the jammers for the returning U2 Spyplane to return using radar, but the jammers continued to effect radar capabilities.

Upon hearing that Mobius One was there, Victor broke away from his assigned combat air patrol route to engage his 'nemesis'. As he approached the valley, he was detected by Mobius One on his radar, who fired his last Aim 120 AMRAAM missile at him. The missile hit Lieutenant Victor Gunn's aircraft head on, killing him instantly. His weapons system officer, a Lieutenant Richard Wood, was able to sucessfully eject. He was to serve with another pilot until the advancing ISAF forces captured his squadron.

Lieutenant Victor Gunn is described as being hot headed and rash, with an arrogance over his own skills.

AN: I felt that this time I ought to do a more normal career path for this ace. They can't all be ex-Belkan pilots etc


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I really can't be bothered to put any effort into this disclaimer. I don't own Ace Combat.

Lieutenant Hugo Abell: Ace of a forgotten war.

Lieutenant Hugo Abell's military career began on the 3/1/2004, when he was accepted into the Erusian air force. After basic training, he was recommended to fighter pilot training.

After completing his training, he was posted to a squadron of F-4 Phantom II's. Here he was to meet his lover, his weapons system officer Lieutenant Walther Young. The squadron was due to re-equip with F-15C Eagles when the Stonehenge conflict began and the replacement aircraft were sent to another squadron.

During the opening stages of the conflict, his squadron was assigned to perform SEAD missions. It was during this time, he was to obtain his first kill. During a routine mission against an ISAF facility, a squadron of ISAF Folland Gnats bounced his squadron. He narrowly avoided being shot down in the opening attack. The ISAF Gnats attempted to flee the combat zone after the attack, well aware that they were no match for the Phantoms. Hugo used his fighters greater weight to close the gap on one of the fighters and fired an AIM-7 Sparrow into the enemy fighter. The enemy pilot, a Sergeant Elizabeth Golden, was able to eject and was captured by the advancing Erusian forces. The same evening, he invited the pilot to his squadron mess, where they became friends, despite the disapproval of Erusian air force high command.

During the ISAF retreat, he was to down a further four Su-25 Frogfoots, one Su-24 Fencer and one F-111 Raven.

After the ISAF's retreat to North Point, his squadron was assigned to Ternos base, a green field base. Green field bases were bases that used facilities such as motorways and other such civilian facilities to act as runways for Erusian forces. The roads chosen were deemed unimportant to the war effort, but were sufficiently long to provide a useable runway. An excellent example of a green field base is the San Savalcion base used by the Yellow squadron.

From Ternos base, his squadron was assigned escort bombing raids against ISAF facilities. However after the ISAF attack on Rigley, his squadron was reassigned to rhubarb sorties against North Point in preparation for the planned invasion of North Point. During these missions, he was to down a further six Mirage III's and four Mig 23 Floggers.

After the ISAF landings in the south, the squadron was re-equipped with F-22 Raptors. The Erusian's believed that an invasion of the northern coastline was inevitable. Unknown to the Erusian forces, ISAF believed that the northern coast to be more heavily defended than the southern coast and instead focused its attention on the southern invasion. The conflict in the north dwindled away into a minor affair. This has lead to the northern conflict to be named the forgotten war, as most of the public and military attention was focused on the south.

This is not to say that the northern conflict was a quiet affair. There were plenty of aerial skirmishes and during these skirmishes, Hugo was to bring down six Su-27 Flankers, four F-14 Tomcats and three Yak 38 Forgers.

Many of the rumours surrounding Mobius One after the downing of Yellow 4 didn't reach the forces of the northern front and those that did were seen as someone else's problem. Nobody believed that Mobius One would be deployed on the quiet northern front.

All that was to change on the 17/6/2005 when the ISAF forces landed on the northern coastline. With virtually all of the Erusian ground forces fighting the southern invasion, the Erusian's attempted to stop the ISAF forces from overwhelming their troops by firing cruise missiles at the approaching ISAF landing forces. This succeeded at first, allowing a small number of Erusian troops to hold against vastly superior numbers of ISAF troops. However this was not to last. ISAF deployed Mobius One's squadron to shoot down the missiles. Hugo Abell's squadron was assigned to protect these cruise missiles, but they were spread out very thinly. Their only consolation was that the ISAF planes were spread even thinner.

On the 18/6/2005, Mobius one was returning to an ISAF green field base after destroying a wave of cruise missiles, when he was bounced by Hugo Abell, who managed to damage Mobius One's Eurofighter with his cannon, but Mobius One pulled himself into a very tight turn and brought himself onto the tail of Hugo. He fired his cannon and tore Hugo's fighter apart.

Hugo Abell was able to sucessfully eject, but unfortunately he was to share the fate of many of the pilots shot down on the northern front and died of hypothermia. By the time he was found, he had been dead for almost three hours.

When the remains of his fighter was retrieved by the Frozen wastes aviation archaeological society (a society of archaeology dedicated to recovering aircraft remains in frozen ice) two years later, they found a jammed missile sitting in its launch bay. This was to solve the mystery of why he didn't fire his missiles at Mobius One. With a missile jammed in his firing bay, his whole missile firing sequence disarmed itself as a safety measure. (This feature was never put on ISAF F-22 Raptors)

Hugo Abell had short and scruffy dark brown hair, a mustache and green eyes. He is described as being a quiet individual with a dry sense of humour.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Like a lot of people on this site, I don't own the Ace Combat universe.

Colonel Gary Olmstead: The old man of the skies.

Colonel Gary Olmstead military career began when he joined the Erusian air force on 27/5/1977. In training, he proved to be a competent, if unexceptional pilot. He was however able to pass the requirements for fighter pilot training and as the Erusian Air Force was suffering a shortage of fighter pilots at the time, he was accepted.

After training, he was posted to a squadron of F-4 Phantom II's. A year later, the first Syar/Erusian war began over the long disputed island of Yotarn. The Syar attempted to seize the Erusian's half of the island in a swift attack. They were able to capture almost the entire island in the first week. Unfortunately for the Syar, the Erusian's were able to delay the Syar attack until reinforcements were able to arrive.

Gary Olmstead's squadron was one of several F-4 squadrons to be sent there. Here, he was to gain his first aerial victory. A Syar squadron of Su-22 Fitters attacked the Erusian port on the island in an attempt to stop the Erusian reinforcements arriving in time. Gary's squadron was deployed to intercept them, along with a squadron of F-100 Super Sabres.

Coming in from 20,000 feet, the Erusian planes were able to dive onto their Syar opponents, who were coming in low in an attempt to avoid detection. Gary fired two sidewinder missiles into two Syar Su-22 Fitters. The pilots, Lieutenant Peter Fray and Lieutenant Matthew Jones were able to eject and were captured by Erusian forces.

The Erusian's were able to reinforce their forces and launched a rapid counter attack on the Syar. In less than a month, the Erusian's had driven the Syar off the island and stood ready to invade the Syar homeland. During this time, Gary Olmstead had become an exceptional pilot, having downed a further three Su-22 Fitters, four F-105 Thunderchief's, one Hawker Hunter and three Gloster Javelin's.

As the Erusian's began the invasion of Syarn, the Syar homeland, the Syar government sued for peace. The Erusian's were able to force a humiliating peace treaty on the Syar. It forced the Syar to give considerable territorial concessions to the Erusian's, including the island of Yotarn (which was to later serve as the home of the Erusian weapon Megalith.)

Between the years 1979-1984, the Syar were to repeatedly violate Erusian airspace with a number of different aircraft types. Gary was to perform no fewer than sixty-one interceptions and on three occasions was forced to destroy the intruding aircraft. These were a Tu-95 Bear, a Su-22 Fitter and a Mig 23 Flogger.

On 16/11/1985, he was posted to a squadron of F-5A Freedom fighters after the Yotarn incident. Here he was involved with another sixteen interceptions, however at his own request, he was transferred to a squadron of newly acquired Tornado F3 ADV's on 21/3/1987. On the 3/7/1990, he was to marry and transferred to the city of Ostreimsburg in the north of Erusia.

In 1999, he was retired from frontline duties and given a post as an instructor at the Erusian flight academy, having earned his way up to the rank of Colonel. Several members of the Yellow Squadron were to complete their basic flight training under him. (It was under Yellow 13's teaching though that they were to become the ace pilots that they were.)

When the war began, he predicted that Erusia would lose a drawn out conflict and advised a rapid completion of the war. Although he was due to retire, his service was extended for the duration. He was assigned to planning strategic attacks and he was involved with the planning stages of the strategic bombing of North Point.

As the war progressed though, strategic bombing became less and less of a priority. Feeling frustrated at the lack of activity, he applied for frontline service. His first three requests were denied, but on his fourth attempt, he was successful. Sent to a squadron of Eurofighter 2000 Typhoon's, he was assigned to bomber interception duties. This was largely due to his age.

Based at San Salvacion airport, he was to down fifteen B-52 Stratofortresses, eight B-1B Lancers and twenty-one Tu-22M3 Backfires.

By the time the ISAF forces arrived at San Salvacion, he was already aware that the war was lost, but like many Erusian soldiers at the time believed that they could still force an advantageous peace treaty.

On 10/7/2005 The ISAF forces arrived at San Salvacion. His squadron was scrambled to provide air support for the vastly outnumbered Erusian ground forces. Flying over the New City government complex, he encountered a flight of ISAF Eurofighter Typhoons. Leading them was none other than Mobius One, however at the time he was unaware of that fact.

Engaging Mobius One, Mobius One fired an AIM 120 AMRAAM missile at him head on. Gary twisted his plane away at the last minute, the standard means on breaking a missile shot head on. (Although many pilots lacked the reactions to pull this off in the field.) This time however, his reflexes were too slow and his aircraft was destroyed. After he sucessfully ejected, he was eventually rescued by ISAF landing forces.

Leaving the Erusian military after the war, he later wrote a book about his experiences. He continues to live in Ostreimsburg with his wife Anna and their two children Janet (6) and William (12).

AN: The name Ostreimsburg comes from the game series Soul Calibur. No I don't own the rights to that either.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own the games, not the rights to the series, ok?

Lieutenant Kieran Kwee: Erusia's first Nighthawk ace.

Lieutenant Kieran Kwee's military career began on 12/2/1984 when he joined the Erusian Air Force. After basic training, he was sent to Strategic Bombing Command (SBC) training centre to be trained in strategic bombing techniques, despite the fact that several of his instructors had recommended him for fighter training. It is widely believed that this was due to the fact that his father was classed as a dangerous political activist.

After training, he was posted to a squadron of F-111 Ravens near the Erusian/Syar border. During his time there, he was grounded at least five times due to insubordination in the air and received twenty-five reprimands. His squadron leader, a Captain Felix Kay, repeatedly requested for Kieran's transfer to another squadron and on 25/3/1986 he succeeded, transferring Kieran to a squadron of Su-22 Fitters.

On 23/9/1990, he was able to earn a place at the Erusian aircraft weapons testing facility. Here, he was involved with the testing and development of several of Erusia's LGB's (although it would be more accurate to describe them as clones of other LGB's.) He was also involved with the A-6 Intruder modernisation programmes.

It was in 1995 that he was to encounter an aircraft that was to play a dominant role in his military career. The first F-117 Nighthawks had just become available on the market and Erusia was one of the many countries interested in purchasing the stealth fighter. Lieutenant Kwee was the leading test pilot on the evaluation programme. He was to develop a full knowledge of the aircraft's flaws and abilities, unmatched by any other pilot in the Erusian air force.

One of the major flaws of the F-117 Nighthawk was that although it was called a fighter, it in fact lacked any air to air weaponry. The Erusian air force initiated the development of the F-117 A1, a version of the F-117 that was capable of air to air combat. However, the programme was beset by technical difficulties, largely due to the inherent problems with converting a bomber into a fighter. The first operational prototype was first flown on 19/5/2004, nine years after the programme was initiated and over 1.1 billion dollars over budget. Lieutenant Kwee was the pilot.

Later that year, the Stonehenge conflict began and he was transferred to a frontline squadron, flying F-117's on bombing missions. The primary purpose of his squadron was to hit high priority, high risk targets. He was to be decorated for persistence in the face of extreme enemy fire on at least three separate occasions.

After the ISAF retreat to North Point, he was transferred back to the F-117 A1 programme once more. The Erusian military believed that the war would soon be over and wanted to get the F-117A1 operational before it was deemed could be justifiably cancelled. Less than a month later, the F-117A1 was to enter operational service.

With the completion of the F-117A1 programme, Lieutenant Kwee was once more transferred to frontline service, this time flying F-117A1's against ISAF strategic bombers, but it wasn't until the destruction of Stonehenge that ISAF strategic bombers became a threat.

On the night of the 4/4/2005 Kieran's squadron was to enter combat for the first time. Guided by his radar, Lieutenant Kwee steadily brought his fighter behind the squadron of Tu-95 Bears and fired his two missiles into the rearmost aircraft. The first missile hit the bombers outer port engine, but failed to do enough damage to down it. The second missile destroyed the rest of the wing. The pilot (Lieutenant Richard Potter) and co-pilot (Lieutenant Elyon Hale) were able to bail out of their aircraft, but the navigator/bombardier (Sergeant Caleb Long) was unable to escape and went down with his plane.

Over the course of the next few weeks, he was to down a further three Tu-95 Bears, two Handley Page Victors and one Avro Vulcan. He was fortunate that he didn't encounter any escort fighters during this time, a fact he was well aware of.

On 15/8/2005, the ISAF launched the Whisky Corridor offensive. The Erusian forces were caught off guard because although Erusian Military intelligence had uncovered the plans for the offensive, the offensive was launched several days early and the troops were not all ready. (The ISAF forces were also not fully prepared and this is why the Erusian forces outnumbered the ISAF forces.) The ISAF close air support aircraft operating from a nearby Greenfield airstrip however performed some amazing feats of air support and several of their aircrews were decorated. The ISAF armoured regiments also played a major role in their victory.

As the tide of battle turned in the ISAF's favour, the Erusian's deployed their reserve fighters (Yellow squadron was meant to join them, but a communications failure meant that they never received the message.) Lieutenant Kieran Kwee's squadron was one of the squadrons deployed.

As Kieran pulled up and away from an attack on an ISAF infantry column, his plane was hit by a sidewinder missile fired by Mobius One. He ejected from his plane and was captured by the advancing ISAF forces.

After the war, he continued to fly as a test pilot for the Erusian air force, especially on the XO2 Wyvern. He continues to test aircraft to this day.

Lieutenant Kieran Kwee is described as a short bald man with pink-white skin and blue eyes. He is noted as being a loner, who prefers his own company to the company of others.

AN: I'm planning a companion piece to this fic called the ISAF aces. I'm inviting my readers to suggest names for these pilots, if they wish. I can't guarantee that the names given to me will be used, but they will be appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If I owned Ace Combat, AC6 would've been so much more. (Let's hope AC7 is a return to form.)

Major Kelly Halley: Sapin rebel.

Kelly Halley's military career began on the 3/8/1998 when she joined the Sapin air force. After completing her basic training, she was assigned to fighter pilot training. After her graduation, she was assigned to a squadron of F-16 Falcons.

On 5/3/2000 she was transferred to the secretive Airborne Intelligence Service, more commonly known as MI-7. It was here she was to encounter and befriend Colonel Warren Wraith. As a result of this friendship, she was the first Sapin pilot to be sent to 'observe' the Erusian air force in action as the conflict began. Fortunately, Colonel Wraith's operation was cancelled after a change in the Sapin government and no more 'observers' were to join the Erusian's.

As an 'observer' Kelly was to fly an F-16 Falcon during the opening stages of the conflict. Despite her 'official' role as an 'observer', Major Kelly Halley was assigned to SEAD duties, destroying over a dozen SAM sites during the first two weeks of the conflict.

It was during these SEAD missions that she was to obtain her first kill. After destroying a SAM battery, she was pulling her plane up when her plane was bounced by an F-5E Tiger II. The enemy pilot however was not very good and his cannon fire missed her completely. Twisting hard, she brought her plane around to face ISAF plane and fired her cannon into the Tigers cockpit. The pilot, a sergeant Fred Mills was killed instantly.

Over the course of the Erusian's advance over the mainland, she was to down a further six F-5E's, eight F/A-18 Hornets and four AH-64 Apaches. After the ISAF retreated to North Point, Kelly was ordered to return home to Sapin. She refused and instead resigned from the Sapin Air Force and was accepted into the Erusian air force.

Shortly afterwards, she was to encounter Mobius One for the first time. She was visiting Rigley air base, when Mobius One's squadron attacked the base. Kelly was seriously injured and was taken off of flying duties for the next six months. When she returned to duty, the tide of the war had turned against the Erusian's. Yellow squadron had just suffered its first ever-combat loss and the morale of the Erusian forces was sinking.

Thrust back into the fray, Kelly was assigned to interception duties against the new threat of ISAF strategic bombers attacking strategic targets in Erusia and ISAF rhubarb sorties, this time flying F-15 Actives. In this role she was to down a further sixteen Tu-160 Blackjacks, eleven F-15E Eagles and two E-3 Sentry's.

As the Erusian's continued to retreat, Kelly's squadron was forced to move to a new base as the ISAF forces overran their old one on 17/8/2005. Their new base was on the outskirts of Farbanti in preparation for the inevitable ISAF invasion. Standing orders were to hinder any such attack. Kelly's squadron was assigned to protect the Johnson Memorial Bridge.

The inevitability of the ISAF attack lead to many Erusian pilots wondering (and fearing) that they might end up facing Mobius One. To the Erusian pilots, Mobius One was the stuff of nightmares. Despite the massive amount of propaganda put out by the Erusian government to the contrary, the majority of the Erusian military personnel believed that Mobius One was unstoppable and the ISAF's victory was inevitable.

At this point, Kelly was given command of a squadron of F-15 Actives. Her squadron had been rushed into service with only basic flight training. This practice had become more and more common as the Erusian forces suffered heavy and heavier casualties in the face of the increasingly capable, highly motivated, well-equipped and more rested ISAF forces. During this time, Kelly was to obtain a further three kills, namely one F/A-18 Hornet and two F-16 Falcons.

On the 19/9/2005, the ISAF attack finally arrived. Mobius One's squadron was assigned to destroy the Johnson Memorial Bridge to cut off the main part of the Erusian army from the city. The Erusian's were caught completely by surprise, thank to a brilliant piece of deception by ISAF military intelligence. The Erusian's found the body of an ISAF admiral, with a briefcase containing the ISAF attack plans for the invasion of Farbanti.

Despite the doubts of a number of senior officers as to the veracity of the plans, the Erusian politicians believed they were the ISAF's actual plans and forced the Erusian generals to plan accordingly. As a result, the bulk of the Erusian's military forces were on the wrong side of the city when the attack came.

Mobius One was one of the escort planes. When Mobius One intercepted one of Kelly's inexperienced rookie pilots, a Lieutenant Fritz Ritter, she intervened. Her attack did force Mobius One to break off his attack, but at a price. After a brief dogfight, Mobius One fired a Sidewinder missile into her tailpipe at point blank range. Her plane was destroyed, but she was able to escape from her plane and was captured by the ISAF forces.

After the war, Kelly was tried for treason and illegal mercenary work. (In Sapin, mercenaries were required to register with a registered mercenary company before they could engage in mercenary work.) The treason charge was later dropped, but she was found guilty of illegal mercenary work and sentenced to eight years imprisonment. It has been suggested that the unusual harshness of her sentence was partially the result of an ongoing feud with her highly influential father, who had disapproved of her career choice.

Kelly is described as having short, strawberry red hair and dark green eyes. She is 1.4 metres tall and has been treated for drug addiction since her imprisonment.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason. If you really thought I owned Ace Combat, you are seriously stupid or deluded.

AN: I'd like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, you really helped keep this fic going. A special thanks goes to Bloodmark Mentor for all of his help in providing the names of all the Erusian aces in the game.

Colonel Damien Smirnova: Mobius Ones last kill.

Colonel Damien Smirnova's career began on the 1/4/1977 when he joined the Erusian air force. After basic training, he was recommended for fighter pilot training. After sucessfully graduating from fighter pilot training, he was posted to a squadron of F-104G Starfighters.

Less than a year later, the first Syar/Erusian war began. His squadron was assigned to attacking Syar shipping. Although the Starfighter wasn't designed to perform this role, it performed reasonably well, being small, fast and having a relatively smokeless engine.

On his first mission, he was to gain his first aerial victory. His squadron was attacking a Syar convoy and he was attacking the cruiser HMS Montrose. After firing his two Kormoran missiles into the ship, he flew over the ship to see an UH-1 Huey helicopter as it had just taken off of the back of a troopship. Firing his guns, he downed the Huey with a quick burst to the Huey's main rotor. The crew, Sergeant Luke Drew (Gunner) Lieutenant Sean Thunder (Pilot) and Lieutenant Martin Hook (Co-pilot) failed to survive the crash.

During the rest of the maritime campaign, he was to down a further two Huey's and one Mi-8 Hip. He also sank the cargo ship Dominion and several small missile boats.

As the Erusian forces landed on the Syar mainland, Damien's squadron was assigned to strike Syar targets further inland. He was to down three Mig 19 Farmers and one F-5 Tiger before the conflict came to an end.

With hostilities over, his squadron was reassigned to the city of Ostreimsburg and re-equipped with F-14 Tomcats. Unlike many pilots, he hated the 'Cat', complaining that it was too big and that he didn't like having a second person in the aircraft.

In 1984 he was able to obtain a transfer to an F-16 Falcon squadron, by which time he had reached the rank of Captain. Taking command of the squadron, he doubled the number of flying hours each pilot flew, with an emphasis on air to air combat.

Steadily working his way up the ranks, in 1985 he was able to pursuade the air force and military intelligence service to allow him to form Division Seven. Much like the organisation he founded, details about his career with Division Seven are almost none-existent. There is evidence to suggest that he was involved with several instances of industrial espionage, most notably the theft of one experimental S-37, the testbed for the Su-47 Berkut, shortly before the Stonehenge conflict began.

When the conflict began, Division Seven was placed on active service and the Colonel was reassigned to operational command of Stonehenge. Viewing the weapons achievements as his own, he proved to be a capable commander to the superweapon. However after the ISAF's retreat to North Point, he began to push for the building of a better weapon. The Erusian high command agreed with him and began work on two separate projects.

Project Stonehenge arm was a proposal to extend Stonehenge's range to cover North Point, thus ensuing Erusian victory over the ISAF. Colonel Damien Smirnova was assigned to oversee the project. However the technical challenges of extending Stonehenge's range proved to be difficult and the project was eventually cancelled after the successful escape of the Stonehenge engineers. He was reassigned to oversee project Megalith.

With the destruction of Stonehenge and the loss of a member of the Yellow squadron, Colonel Smirnova began to assemble a new Yellow squadron. The squadron was comprised of pilots that had demonstrated both exceptional skill and dedication to the Sraw party line. Equipped with Su-37 Terminators, the squadron was initially assigned to intercept ISAF bombing missions and they were highly successful in this task. Colonel Damien Smirnova however flew an S-37 and was to down four ISAF Tornado GR-4's, six F-117 Nighthawks, eleven B-52 Stratofortresses and two Nimrods.

On 17/9/2005, the squadron was re-deployed to the island of Yotarn where Megalith was being constructed. They were given orders to protect Megalith from ISAF and to prepare a safe refuge for the leaders of the Sraw party when the ISAF forces invaded Farbanti. (By then the ISAF invasion was merely a question of when, not if, it happened.) In the event, Mobius One defeated the Yellow squadron before the Sraw party leaders could escape.

Left on their own, Colonel Damien Smirnova seized command of Megalith. On the 25/9/2005 he made his demands to the ISAF forces. The ISAF were to retreat back to North Point and allow the Erusia to govern the lands it had conquered. It would not challenge Erusia's dominance.

ISAF deemed his demands unacceptable and on the 26/9/2005 Mobius squadron attacked Megalith. As the ISAF fighters tied up the New Yellows, Mobius One flew his F-5 Tiger II into Megalith to destroy it's internal power generators. (Mobius One was forced to fly the F-5 Tiger II for this mission as his F-22A Raptor was too big for the mission.) As he exited the North side tunnel, Damien's fighter had just taken off and his aircraft flew right into Mobius One's sights. Mobius One fired his cannon and Damien's fighter went down. Damien failed to eject and went down with his plane.

Colonel Damien is described as a highly charismatic and domineering individual, with short black crew cut hair and dark brown eyes. At six foot tall, he tended to tower over other pilots, who tended to be shorter than him.


End file.
